Sailor Moon's Spooky Stories
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set Within SM Continuum*-One month after the events of the "Sailor Moon Advent Children" Trilogy and "Cardcaptors: The Final Card"-After a failed attempted to scare Shrek and Fiona on Halloween, some of the Sailor Team members decide to hold a small Scary Story contest against Shrek to become the new "King of Halloween". Who will succeed and who will be scared on the scary night?
1. CH1: Spooky Story Contest

**Sailor Moon's Spooky Stories Night.**

 **Author's Note: After my last holiday special "Sailor Moon's Mammoth Christmas Adventure", I've decided to re-write and post my other earlier story I wrote years ago, originaly titled "Sailor Moon's Scared Shrekless".**

 **It features characters from Sailor Moon original anime(I prefer the original than the new anime), Shrek, Pokemon, Cardcaptors, and Ice Age, and mentions characters of Rugrats, not that I own any of them.**

 **Let's begin with the first chapter.**

* * *

CH1: Spooky Story Contest.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Shrek, Pokemon, Ice Age and Cardcaptors crossover Halloween Special.**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON'S SPOOKY STORIES.**_

 _October 31st-1999; Halloween-One month after the events of the "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy and "Cardcaptors: The Final Card"..._

It was the night of Halloween, the night were the frights come to life. Well, not really, but it's still pretty scary but fun anyway. It's also the night were kids would go out trick-or-treating dressed up in costumes of almost everything, knock on people's doors and say those three words, and get candy for free.

Except for a trio of teenaged kids who only went out to get candy, and boy they walked up to a house of a family who celebrated Halloween quite differently.

Literally.

"Run! Run for your life!" One of the kids screams as he drops a touch and runs off from one part of the forest. A big fat kid with no hair(Except for a little bit since it was pulled off somehow) was screaming as he cried out, "No-ho-ho! Keep away! Keep it away!" like a great big baby.

A third kid, with a freaked out expression that looked like he was about to cry too, stops briefly, throwing a bag that had a picture of a scary-faced pumpkin onto the ground, screaming, "Take it! Take all of it!" and runs away, trying to keep up with his companions, while the bag falls onto the ground, with Candy spilling all over the place.

"The Monster took my shoe!" Cried the first kid, before they are heard no more as they race for safety. Boy they'll be having lots and lots of nightmares tonight.

Too bad they didn't realise it was all just a Halloween joke, played on three smaller figures who were far too small to cause any harm. Approaching the candy, were the Ogre triplet babies, now a year old, and had paint around their mouths that looked like wisdom sharp teeth, which was the main reason why the teenaged human kids had ran away.

"Candy!" Fergus, the middle baby with no hair, squealled happily, as he and his brother Farkle who had a tuff of hair, and their sister, Felicia, who also had hair with a pink bow, and had eyes like their mother, walked and cralwed to the candy, and began eating the candy.

"Yay, treats!" Squeaked Felica, who could talk more than her two brothers. "I love treats!" while someone behind them laughed, and the babies knew who it was. Their father, Shrek, who smiled proudly at his kids.

"Felicia." Shrek greeted.

"Hi, daddy!" Felica greeted back.

"That was a nice grip you had on that big, fat kid." Shrek continued to his daughter, while she and her two brothers walked or crawled up to him to be lifted up. Shrek then looked at the first boy baby with the brown hair, and says, "Farkle, excellent work with your teeth." as he picks up both Felica and the third baby while Farkle the brown haired boy baby.

Finally Shrek looks at the third baby and says, "Fergus, my lad," while Fergus the last squeals happily, "Daddy daddy daddy." and Shrek then whispers softly, "You have to work on your timing."

Then he looked at all three of his triplet children and says with a smile, "All-in-all, not bad for your first Halloween." just as Fiona approached.

"They're growing up so fast." She said, before scooping her daughter in her arms, and Felica had a mouthful of hair, as Fiona added, "And look who got her first clump of hair."

"Hoho! Did you see? Farkle got 'im in the ankle." Shrek laughed, as he shows the former princess that Farkle was the one who took hold of the first teenage boy's shoe, as the baby held onto it happily, as the family walk back to their home which was surrounded by pumpkins turned into jacko-lanterns with all kinds of scary and evil faces, suited perfectly for Halloween.

"What about little Fergus?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Oh, that's alright, sweetie." Fiona said to Fergus, "Moma didn't get a scare this year either." while she briefly played with Felicia who squealed.

Shrek smiled and told her, "Fear not, my love. The night is still young."

But as the group were about to step inside, they noticed that the door was opened slightly, confusing the two adults while the children were now all carried by Fiona, while Shrek asked in confusion, "Hold the phone. Who left the door open?"

Fiona became a bit worried, and asked in a whisper, "You don't think that someone's inside?" worried about intruders or burgerlers that might've come to attack, though her guts were saying otherwise, but it didn't hurt to be extra careful.

"Now, who'd be stupid enough to break into an Ogre's house?" Shrek replied, skeptically as he pushed the door open further to step inside. At first it was dark, but then 2 seconds later, the lights came back on and it showed...the rest of the Sailor Team who all were wearing different kinds of scary costumes and screamed out to give away a terrifying appearences.

Serena, Darien, Rini, Donkey, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Casey, Sakura, Madision, Brock, Lita, Lusie, May, Max, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Kero, Amy, Gingy, the three Pigs, Raye, Mina, the three blind mice, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Pinoccio and even Manny, and Ellie(who was just now one month away from giving birth) were all dressed in scary costumes, from mummies, to undead clowns, skeletons, evil witches, hanging prisoner(In Pinoccio's case), Ghosts(and Ghost Pokemon), Vampires, Zombies and Warewolves, as if they were attempting to scare Shrek and his family.

Too bad it wasn't effective at all. Even the triplets didn't flinch or look terrified. If anything, in their still new little minds, they thought this sort of thing was cute.

"Oh wow, terrifying. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep now." Shrek said sarcastically as he stepped in, with Fiona close behind.

"Happy Halloween, everyone." Fiona greeted with an amused smile. Even she thought this greeting was cute and held a Halloween spirit.

This response made the group all groan in disappointment as they slumped. Man, and they were so close, too!

"Oh man." Donkey groaned, dressed like an undead clown.

Crash looked at Donkey in annoyance and says, "You said that this was gonna scare 'em, dude." as he and Eddie were both dressed up as Zombies...in not so convincing costumes.

"I told you we should've dressed up as Skeletons!" Eddie told his brother.

"Oh, I knew nothing would scare them." Manny rolled his eyes as he, Ellie and Peaches were dressed as Ware-wolves. Or in this case, Ware-mammoths.

Pinoccio was gaging in attempt to scare Shrek who just pulled the curten in front of the puppet who complained, "Hey! I worked hard on this Costume!" in which his nose grows again, which means that he lied again. "Oops. Heheh." he laughed nervously.

"Come on, Shrek. Admit it." Sid, who was dressed up as a Dusclops, began to the Ogre. "You gotta at least have been a little bit scared, right?"

"Sid, Ogres don't get scared. _We_ do the scaring." Fiona pointed out, before she went to give the babies some bottles to feed them since they looked they were about to be hungry.

Shrek nodded in agreement and added, "And that's why, here in the Fairytale world, we're the Kings of Halloween."

"Could've fooled me." Serena pointed out, in a costume that was similiar to Vincent's outfit in the past 8,000 years ago which, considering how the design was complicated, with Madision's help, she looked pretty good. Added with false vampire teeth, she was dressed as a vampire. "There were times when even you freaked out, Shrek." she added with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, I bet we can find something that would scare the pants off you!" Donkey added with determination.

"Which would scare me." Diego muttered sarcastically as he was dressed as a Ware-Tiger that had a look of a zombie to it, which was a bit of an over-kill considering how he was scary to begin with. The others looked at him breifly before turning back to their conversation.

"Oh, really?" Shrek said, challengingly with playfulness, before questioning, "And what do you have in mind?" as he places his hands on his hips.

Quickly an idea came into his mind and Donkey declared the one thing that is also traditional for Halloween. "All of us, telling scary stories, all night long! There ain't no way you won't be scared!"

"Yes!" Puss, who was dressed as a 'Cat-pire', agreed full heartedly as he added, ominously, "Stories that would make your blood run cold!"

"Yeah!" Donkey agreed.

"Stories to terrify you." Puss added.

"Yeah!"

"And whoever that will last through the night, shall be named, ' _The King of Halloween_ '!" Puss concludded boldy, as thunder roared and lightning briefly flashed outside, which reflected inside the house that made things more spookier.

"I accept." Shrek agreed.

"We doubly accept!" Donkey added, referring to both him and Puss.

Shrek then gazed at the rest of the group and invited heartedly for the new fun contest, "Does anyone else wanna join in our little contest?"

"Count me in!" Serena declared happily.

Raye who was dressed as the Queen of the Demons looked at her friend and asks, "You, Serena? You can't even handle a Spider." in which Serena glared at her and points out, "Hey, I was fine back in Halloween town...twice!"

"Not to mention that you were the first one who wasn't scared of Shrek when you two first met last year." Ash admitted, dressed up like a Haunter. Then he adds with excitement, and determination, "But either way, I'm gonna join the contest too!"

Pikachu, who was dressed as a Gastly that was comfortable, added, "Pipikachu!"

"Me too!" Max adds, dressed up like a Mummy.

"Me three!" Rini adds, dressed up like an evil witch.

"Count us in." Brock and Lita both declared.

"I'm in!" Gingy declared.

"Us too!" Eddie added, with Crash saying, "Yeah! Besides, we're the Kings of the Night, baby!"

Soon Sid, Dawn(who was dressed as a Demon Princess), Piplup(also dressed as a ghost Pokemon) and the other Fairytale gang all decided by wanted to join in.

"Well, you guys go on ahead, the others and I are just gonna head back to our place for a little Halloween party." Sakura(who was dressed up like a witch) said, since she still didn't like scary stories, waving the rest of the group goodbye as she, Madision, Raye, Amy, Mina, May, Lusie and Misty left the house.

"And the three of us have some more Halloween decorating to do." Darien added, giving Serena a gentle kiss on the cheek, before leaving with Manny, Ellie, Diego who secretly smirked(how Manny and Ellie can fit, I have no idea).

Fiona smiled and concluded with a secret smile, "Okay, I think I'll take the kids out and terrify a few more Trick-or-Treaters."

"Will I see you later?" Shrek asked, with a secret smile of his own.

"The night is young." Fiona farewelled as she led the three babies out, one of them saying, "Trick or treat."

"Bye, sweeties. See you soon." Serena waved at her two nephews and niece, while secreting grinning evilly herself. So far, the secret scare was starting to go along, though she wasn't certain how the rest of the plan would turn out tonight.

Puss then settled himself on Shrek's chair, clearing his throat, and began, "I shall begin; Once apon a midnight dreary-" only to cut off when Donkey bumped him out of the chair and took over.

"There was this crazy albino guy with a hook, who lived in a mirror. And if you looked at him, you'd wake up in a bathtub full of ice, with your kidneys gone!" Donkey continued, while Puss approached and glared at him.

"Aw, everyone knows that story, Donkey." Ash slumped, before adding, "At least on Earth, because that's been around for at least after Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and the Black Pearl crew were born."

"I didn't know you knew about that story, Ash." Crash thought, surprised.

Shrek then interrupted the group, "Whoa, hey. Hold on. I didn't say we were doing this here." which confused the rest of the group, wondering what he was talking about, before he continued with a grin, "You name the terms, I name the place."

Despite that the contest wasn't even starting yet as the group at hoped, Donkey then said with a grumble, "Okay, fine. Where are we gonna do this?"

* * *

 _ **BOOM! FLASH! BOOM!**_

Thunder roared and lightning flashed as Serena and her friends arrived at the gates of Duloc which was also decorated for Halloween as well, as many people and their children were out trick-or-treating and those without children or just waiting for their kids to return home were giving out candy with costumes of their own. Among the trick-or-treaters were the Pickles Family, the Finster Family, and the Deville Family.

Who knows where Team Rocket is. Probably celebrating their own Halloween event.

What the group heard from Shrek surprised them and worried most of them. "The basement in the castle?" Serena asked with a quirked eyebrow. The basement, as far as she knew, wasn't used that much. Unlike most basements, the basement in the castle was also used as a spare living room Farquaad used to use before his demise almost two years ago.

Sid then laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha. Very funny, Shrek."

The Painter-P(pig) looked nervous and pointed out, "But this where Lord Farquaad used lived before Serena and Darien took over."

"Jaq, und died." The Builder-P added.

"I've heard that on Halloween nights it's haunted by his ghost." Pinocchio added, feeling a little shaken.

Serena looked skeptically at the Puppet and pointed out, "Oh gimme a break. If the town was haunted by Farquaad's ghost, Darien, the others and I would've seen him by now, even at last year's Halloween."

"She has a point." Ash agreed, not scared or even worried at all. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen on Halloween?"

Sid then scoffed and says, not concerned either, "Oh, that old ghost stuff is just a stupid rumor to scare tourists on Halloween. How bad can this be?"

Even Dawn was excited and said, "Yeah, and if anything, it's more exciting and thrilling! I've never been scared on Halloween and I love scary stories."

"Now that's what I call spirit. C'mon then." Shrek grinned as he led the group through the streets, passing by everyone as they made their way to the castle.

"Hold up, guys. You can't just go burging in like you own the place." Donkey said, worriedly

"And why not? It's Serena's town. Besides, it's not like anyone is gonna stop us, they're all too busy giving out Candy." Shrek pointed out.

Serena then remembered something and said, "Hold up. There's something I gotta show you guys." heading over to the familiar Duloc Information thingy, which the group followed and stopped in front of it.

"Why are you gonna show us that thing?" Ash asked, skeptical.

The Moon Princess smiled proudly and answered, "Well, this year, I've added a few spooky settings into this. So, I asked Uncle Stu to set the Duloc Information box into a spooky version only and especially for Halloween." and with that, she pulled the lever and stood back to her friends as the thing opens up and it sings with a spooky version like it's an altered version if Serena and Darien never owned the kingdom.

"~ _Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town,_

 _What was once pasince, now it's all run down(_ the head of the school teacher springing off upward which made Donkey and the others except for Serena and Shrek quickly getting freaked out.)

 _We will chop off your head, and then laugh when you're dead,_

 _Duloc is a creepy place(_ One dummy was bashing another one with a wooden fish hard, wrecking the other dummy. _)_

 _Come on in, what the heck, fall right down,_

 _Break your...face(one of the dummies' eyes pop out, then the whole head shoots upward)_ (Gingy just stood there with a freaked out expression, as he plops out candy from his backside, while Crash and Eddie both looked horrified and dumbfounded.)

 _Duloc is,(_ The teacher is now on fire _) Duloc is,(_ One of the dummies explode _)_

 _Duloc is a CREEPY Place!(_ A fake lighting bolt falling onto a dummy _)_ ~"

As the thing closes up, Shrek holds Donkey to his side while Serena joined them as the picture was taken, and the album comes out with Shrek grinning, Serena making a goofy expression, and Donkey looked freaked out, and the words on the photo says, " _Get out!_ "

"Well, what'dya think? Wasn't that spooktacular?" Serena asked, pleased with how it turned out. Only Shrek had an excited grin on his face, while everyone else looked really spooked.

"Serena...that's enough to give me nightmares." Ash muttered, blinking. He then grinned and said, "Now that's what I call Halloween spirit." with even Pikachu, Dawn and Lita nodding in agreement, all impressed. Everyone else still looked freaked out.

Shrek in the mean time lets go of Donkey and says happily, "Ooh! Lets do that again!"

"NO!" Donkey and Sid both said in unison, too freaked out by this version of the Duloc greeting box.

With that, the group continued on to the castle's basement to begin their contest.

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter of the redone story is complete. I won't be able to post other chapters today for Halloween, but this is better than nothing. Hope you liked it.**


	2. CH2: The First Ghost Story

**Author's Note: I was torn of either creating another Halloween Story set after "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest" and before "Sailor Moon the Halls" or finishing up this one and re-doing it. Might do both before the 29th.**

 **Let's begin with the first chapter.**

* * *

CH2: The First Ghost Story.

 _Fifteen Minutes later..._

Serena, Shrek, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Lita, Donkey, Puss, Crash, Eddie, Brock, Rini, Max, and the Fairytale Gang gathered in the unused basement of the Castle where a fireplace is. The room also had windows and old furniture that haven't been used in nearly two years. Shrek sat in a large chair, while everyone else gathered on rolled up rugs or on the floor formed in a circle.

"Well, then." Shrek chuckled with a smirk. "This oughta be fun."

Donkey rolled his eyes while scoffing in response, "Fun. Yeah, right."

"I find myself agreeing with Boss." Puss stated. "This seems to be a very entertaining evening." in which Donkey looked at him annoyed, and replied, "You know what? I just figured out what you're costume is...You can as a KISS UP!"

"Hey, no fighting you two." Serena interrupted the heating argument, looking at two of her friend in annoyance. "Good grief, a year since we've all been together and you two guys still fight over everything?"

"Speak for yourself." Max scoffed.

Rini noded in agreement and added, "Yeah, Serena. You and Raye keep on arguing over everything since three years ago." Serena glareed at the two of the kids and snapped, "Can it, twerps!"

"Alright, alright." Shrek said, stopping the arguement. Everyone looked at him as he continued, "Buckle up everybody. The sooner I scare the wits out of you lot, the sooner I can home, cozy in my bed." before adding, offering, "Unless, anyone else, has got what it takes."

Pinoccio then raised his hand and perked up excitedly, "Oh oh! Pick me! Pick me! I have a scary story!"

Wolf sighed and asked in exasperation, "This isn't the one about you getting trapped in a petting Zoo again, is it? 'Cause that's not scary."

"Actually, if you look it from MY Presevtive-"

"Hey, guess what Pinoccio? No one cares!" Gingy interrupted in annoyance, much to his puppet friend's disappointment. The Gingerbread man then took up the offer and told the Ogre ominously, "Get ready to send these jokers home, Shrek. 'Cause I've got a doozy, and it's all true."

After clearing his throat, Gingy began to tell his ghost story, "It was a dark and stormy night..."

* * *

 _ **BRIDE OF GINGY**_

 _At some point before the events of "Sailor Moon and Shrek"-One year earlier..._

The door of the Bakers at Darly Lane was knocked. It sounded soft as far as the Muffin Man was concerned, but he answered it none the less. At first when he opened the door at the dark and stormy night, no one was there, until he looked down and saw a familiar tiny figure.

"Gingy?" He asked in surprise.

Gingy, all soaked and wet, and looking miserable, moanfully answered the Muffin Man's unasked question of what he was doing here, "My girlfriend kicked me out."

 _A few minutes later..._

After getting warmed up and having a small blanket wrapped around him, Gingy explained to the Muffin Man of what really happened, saying, "Oh, you know, something about me getting too into myself. Blah, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak."

"You?" Muffin Man asked, before pointing out, "But you are so adorable."

"I know! That's what I keep tellin' her!" Gingy cried out in agreement, before muttering mournfully once more, softer this time, "I need a good woman, Muffin Man."

Seeing how upset and heartbroken Gingy was, Muffin Man decided to help his 'son' and told him this, much to the Ginger-Bread Man's confusion.

Which was why, another few minutes later, they went through the perfect good woman that would be Gingy's new girlfriend for life. They went through the list of female shaped cookie cutters; from a fancy model to the one that was shaped like the Goddess Venus, to a beach relaxing one, to one that looked like the Statue of Liberty and each time Gingy denied them.

Finally, deciding to go for something simple, Muffin Man brought out the one that was shaped like a female version of Gingy with curly hair, which was perfect for him. The girl of Gingy's dreams and he told his friend of what the said girl of his dreams looked like.

Next, was the making and baking part. Muffin Man cracked one egg, poured one cup of ginger, and one cup of sugar in the bowl. But as he was putting the Sugar down, Gingy stoped him, sayying, "Wait. More sugar."

"But, uh, that is not the recipe." Muffin Man pointed out.

But Gingy poured more suger in, saying almost dreamily, "Trust me, Muffin Man. This girl's gonna be real sweet. I want somebody who will love me forever."

"I must warn you, Gingy." Muffin Man said, beginning to sound ominously, "No one has ever made cookies with this much sugar. You are tampering with forces _far beyond your comprehension!_ " and to add to the spookiness, thunder roared and lightning flashed blue.

Gingy just looked at him skeptically. Tampering with forces far beyond his comprehension? What a load of Lemon Drops! What's the worst that could happen if there was more love anyway? "Just put her in the oven."

Despite the warning, Muffin Man did so. but unlike any old oven, it was like a mad scienctist creating Frankenstaine, except in a cookie version. Once the dough was shaped, it is rised on a flat surface to the ceiling of the oven, as the lighting hits the antennre. Muffin Man, who was wearing goggles like a mad scientest, pulled the lever as green electricity formed, before he began laughing manically.

Gingy joined him, but his right arm is briefly shocked by the electricity, and he yelped softly, "Ow!" then rejoined Muffin Man with the laughter.

Soon they stopped as Gingy requested, "Hey. I get a little privacy?"

"Huh?" Muffin Man asked.

"Take a hike."

Suddenly getting the picture that it was going to be a romantic moment, the Muffin Man nodded, muttering, "Oh, oui." and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Gingy alone with the birth of his new girlfriend.

Gingy in the meantime turned to face the oven, and smiles when the timer dings, and the doors open upward, and the flat tray is risin down and towards the outside to cool down. It was a female cookie girl with chocolate hair, green icing eyes, a yellow icing dress, and white icing necklace with a matching icing bracelet that formed as pearls.

Suddenly feeling the familiar warm feeling inside him, Gingy approached his counterpart, saying happily as the new Ginger-Suger-Bread girl was the most beautiful cookie he'd ever seen in his entire life. "Oh, my gosh, I'm in love! You're like a cookie angel."

But as he went to caress her hair, he yanked his hand back as the Ginger-Lady was still steaming hot, having just come out of the oven. "Wow! And you're hot too." Gingy added.

He didn't get a response, though, so he tried muttering. "Hello?" but no reponse.

"Hello?" Still no response.

Sighing in sadness and disappointment, Gingy turned away sorrowfully and walked away, muttering, "I guess it didn't work."

But what he didn't see was the girl finally and suddenly sat up, and opened her eyes. She looked around, and saw the sad Gingy walking away. She then shrieked in excitement, grabbing the now happy Gingy's attention as he turned and saw that his new love finally awoken. The girl then rushed over and embraced Gingy, in love at first sight.

"Gingy, is it you? The one I was made for?" The girl, whom Gingy decided to call Sugar, asked excitely before sighing heavenly, "Oh, we'll be together forever."

"Sweet!" Gingy said, happily.

And so, during this time, Gingy and Suger run happily in the field, play in the playground, sharing a milkshake at a bar, move into the GingerBread house in the bakery, Suger feeding Gingy with delicious sweets, and while Gingy wasn't looking, placing photos of herself over pictures of many of Gingy's friends(Wait, what?) shaving any signs of hair from Gingy's non-existant beard.

Finally, the happy new couple relaxed on the couch, with Gingy content of the new happy life.

"Are you happy, Gingy?" Sugar asked.

"You bet! The time since I met you has been the best..." Gingy pauses as he looked at his watch, finishing, "Seven 'nd half minutes of my life." after he realised that that everything he and Sugar have done was done in such a short time.

"Good! Because this is only the beginning!" Sugar said, moving closer to Gingy who suddenly flinched slightly as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, continuing as though he was suddenly her newborn baby, "I'm going to love, and hold you, and feed you, and dress you..."

During this time, Gingy suddenly became rapidly uncomfortable by this effection. Okay, granted, he wanted someone to love him forever, but this was just a little bit too much. He began to feel like a doll which was starting to freak him out. Maybe a few minutes break might do him a world of good from Sugar.

"...And and cling to you, and hang onto you and smother you with my love! Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..." Sugar continued happily.

Gingy then managed to wriggle himself free before saying nervously to Sugar as he walked towards the door, "You know, it's kinda it's gettin' a little stuffy in here...Uh, you know, I'm might go get some air."

But he found that the door was stuck, and flinched when Sugar approached and at first Gingy thought she was holding a knife, but relaxed a little when it was just an umbrella as she told him to take it with him.

Gingy continued to try and open the door, and grumbled softly, "Come on!" glaring at the door knob.

"Here, let me get that." Sugar offered, opening the door knob.

But as Gingy began to walk away while thankful that the door was open, and beginning to think that maybe the Muffin Man was right; too much sugar made things a little too sweet, even for his own taste and affection, to his dismay, Sugar called out while opening the umbrella, hovering over Gingy, "Wait for me!"

"Sugar." Gingy began, carefully, "Could you do me one small, little teensy favor?"

"Anything." Sugar replied.

"Could you leave me alone for like 30 seconds!?" Gingy requested, getting frustrated and hopeful.

"Anything but that." Sugar corrected herself, happily, which meant that in her case, there's no such thing as being alone for privcy.

Gingy whimpered, before another idea came into mind. While she wasn't looking, he quickly removed his Gumdrop bottons and hid them behind his back, lying, "You know, I forgot my GumDrop Buttons. Yeah! Could you uh, run over there and get them for me, please?"

"Sure I can. I'll be right back." Sugar said, buying the lie and threw the Umbrella away before skipping back into the house.

Once she was out of sight, Gingy quickly made a run for it while placing his Gumdrop Buttons, as far away from the house as possible as he now knew that the Muffin Man had been right all along; He should've listened and was now suffering the nightmare.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can! If you wanna remain a GingerBread Man!" Gingy told himself as he ran.

He managed to climb up to the side part where the lever was. As he made it to the top, he leaned slightly to the corner bit, panting as he placed a hand on his chest, thinking that he made his escape. That was close...

"Oh, Gingy."

"Whaa!?" Gingy flinched in fright, his eyes wide as Sugar somehow managed to catch up to him and was right in front of him, coming from the corner, looking heart-broken and angry. Uh oh.

"I don't understand. I thought you were happy!" Sugar demanded as she approached him.

"Oh, well..." Gingy began, trying to explain while backing up. How was he going to get out of this mess?

Sugar lowered her head, before saying sorrowfully, "It's all my fault. I should've tried _harder_!"

Gingy started to panic as he realized that he was backing up to the lever, and knew if he didn't convince Sugar quickly, not only he end up turning the oven on again, but he'll end up falling into the dough pot, soaked, squashed, and sliced up to his death.

It didn't help that Sugar said she should've tried harder, so he quickly tried to reason with her, "No, no, no! Don't try harder!"

If anything, he wanted her to try to be softer for her affections. This is starting to become like out of a horror movie.

But Sugar didn't listen and instead continued to convince herself and try to convince Gingy, "Maybe I'm not pretty enough. I can be pretty," she then puts icing on over her eye brows and her lips in attempt to make herself more beautiful, and continued, "Really pretty! The girl of your dreams!" only to end up looking like a zombie.

"Aaaah!" Gingy screamed, terrified.

"Remember?" Sugar asked, as she clinged onto Gingy who suddenly found himself pushed backwards and accidently the lever down before he began to fall with Sugar as he yelled out, "Leave me alooooone!"

Both would've died if Gingy didn't grab onto the Lever while Sugar screamed out his name as she clinged onto his leg. The mixer turning the dough, as Gingy struggled to hold on, not wanting to die.

To make things worse, Sugar was now driven insane as she commanded him, "Let go, Gingy! Fall with me! So we can be together _**FOREVER!**_ " and as she said 'forever' her voice briefly turned monsterous with a dark, low, male voice echoing her own.

"Here's a thought; You let go!" Gingy responded before at last kicking Sugar off him where she fell into the dough, repeating 'together...together fore-' before she was cut off as she sank and vanished into the dough as the mixer sliced her up to be mixed with the dough that created her.

Gingy stared for a few moments at the thought he just inadvertedly killed one of his own in a single nearly half an hour since she was born. But then again, the relief of finally being free overcame the nauesea of what he just did.

Five minutes later, he returned home to the Gingerbread House, closing the chocolate bar door behind him, sighing in relief, "Oh, boy. I'm so glad that is over with."

Calming down and having decided that romance was old school, Gingy shrugged it off, "Oh well, nothing lasts forever." and with that, turned the TV on and relaxed in the comfy chair to watch the Sports Channel.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Little did Gingy know, he forgot to turn the oven off. Because more doughs were made into cookies since the oven was still on. More lighting struck the antennre. Within the oven, a figure wipes the window from the inside...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The TV later that night went to static and lost it's signal, the lights were off, and Gingy was fast asleep in his chair, mumbling and snoring. Suddenly, a huge pound made the entire house shake, awakening Gingy from his slumber. Wondering what was going on, as well as getting quickly nervous, he rushed to the door, and slightly opened it...and from the pitch darkness, the icing dripping, Zombie like Sugar stood there, saying in a Zombie manner, " _ **T**_ _o_ _ **g**_ _et_ _ **he**_ _r_ _ **F**_ _o_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **ver**_ _..._ "

"AAHHHHHH!" Gingy screamed, horrified that Sugar was ressurrected as a Zombie! He quickly slammed the door shut. But the Sugar-Zombie pounded, attempting to opening the door while repeatingly chanting, ' _ **T**_ _o_ _ **g**_ _et_ _ **he**_ _r_ _ **F**_ _o_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **ver**_ _..._ ' only to hear the same voices like it was like a million saying the same thing. Gingy looked out of his window, and when the lightning flashed, out on the table, millions of Sugar-Zombies were approaching his house. He was surrounded by the undead.

"What a nice surprise!" Gingy whimpered. He then rushed to grab a cream cookie and sticks benches onto the windows which were smashed by the Sugar-Zombies. But the cream cookies at pushed off, and Gingy shrieked in fear. He then turned to the floor, and to his horror, the Sugar-Zombies were jumping out from the floor; the breaking in through the house everywhere! From the windows, to the door, to the floor, and the ceiling.

"Hey. So what's up..?" Gingy says nervously, as he backed up to his fireplace. He grabbed a cream-gun-thingy, holding it out to the Zombies as he tried to reason, "I think we've both said something I might regret." attempting to calm the Zombies down.

He then tried again, as realization was slowly dawning him that this was going to be the end of him; literally.

"Gosh, your eye is pretty." Gingy chuckled nervously, before reasoning, "Look, I know you're upset so-AH!" he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and yelped, and saw that the Zombies were coming down from the chiminey! So he tried to finish as he screamed while the Zombies finally engulfed him, "Why don't we just sit down, and DISCUSS THIIIIIISSS!"

* * *

 _Back in the Present Day...or in the real world._

"...Then, they ate me!" Gingy concluded his story to his friends.

The reaction he got for his story were scaring the wits out of the three pigs as they squealed, "Wee wee wee wee weee wee wee!" and they ran away, while the others watched them run for their lives.

"They're gonna do that all the way home." Wolfy commented.

"They get scared by anything that involves of getting eaten." Ash pointed out, quite annoyed, and Pikachu echoed this statement.

Wolfy sighed, before apologetically saying to the others, dully as usual, "I-I gotta go. They were my ride." and took his leave, bailing out of the contest due to this, not due to fear.

Crash, a little spooked by the story himself, suddenly realised something and pointed out to Gingy, with a skeptical smirk, "Wait. If they ate you, how is it that you're still here?" while crossing his arms, waiting for an explanination despite that he and soon the others began to realise the flaw in this.

Gingy was surprised by Crash's question, and as he gazed at everyone else, they all held the same questioning stare.

"Didn't you say that it was a true story?" Brock asked.

"Um..." Gingy found himself unable to answer. In reality, he realised that he'd been caught and forgot to remind himself to change the ending since it had been nothing more than a nightmare he had a year ago.

This dawned to everyone else who all smirked at their friend, with Serena declaring, "Ha! Totally busted!"

"You made it up, didn't you?" Crash said, knowingly with a smug look.

Gingy began to panic as he tried to explain, before deciding to go ahead and disqualify himself, pointing to the side and lied, "Hey, look! Lord Farquaad's ghost! Ah!"

With that, Gingy ran out, muttering, "Doody heads!" and left the basement for home, while everyone else watched him leave, not saying anything at first.

Finally, Ash formed a sweatdrop while saying in disinterest, "It wasn't even scary to begin with." folding his arms to his chest.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered.

"It was just silly." Dawn agreed.

"Piplup." Piplup added.

"The ending was creepy enough, but since it wasn't even real, it doesn't even count as a true story at all." Lita nodded.

Everyone came to an agreement that Gingy attempted to make it sound real to scare them, but it was an epic fail.

* * *

 **A/N: The hardest part in the coming chapters will be making up my own scary stories that will be told by Serena, Lita, Ash, and possibly the others before Donkey, Puss and Shrek, since I also suck in telling scary stories. Hopefully I'll get this done before Halloween so I can work on the mind-developing Sailor Moon/Xover Halloween story which will be a prequel to this.**


	3. CH3: The Contest Continues

**Author's Note: I hope Lita's Scary story is at least decent. Done my best.**

 **Time for the third chapter.**

* * *

CH3: The Contest Continues.

"I knew the moment Gingy said it was _"all true"_ was a total fake." Eddie rolled his eyes, as he made a gesture of the words 'all true' with his fingers.

"He can't tell a right story for the right holiday, dude." Crash shrugged.

Shrek smirked, "Well, that's five down. Who wants to go next?"

"I've got one, and it's more of a twisted side of things." Lita spoke up with a smirk, as she then smirked, making her expression go dark as possible, and her voice low as she began to tell her story ominiously, "We all know about the story of Thumballena, right?"

"Let me guess; Thumballena's a vampire in this version, isn't she?" Serena guessed, feeling the shivers down her spine as she thought she knew where Lita's story is going.

Her taller best friend shook her head, saying, "Nope. This one is different, because she wasn't the side of a thumb at all."

* * *

 _Within Lita's Story..._

 _ **SKYSCRAPER-LITA.**_

A teenage young woman, who was taller than anyone at her school in Neo Tokyo in Japan on Earth, named Lita, always got picked on because of her height but they in turn got scared because everytime they called her a 'giant', she would scare them because she hated being called a giant as she pointed out that she wasn't.

This in turn made them instead call her 'SkyScraper-Lita' since skyscrapers are the tallest buildings in the world. Skyscraper-Lita one day went about her own business when a muscle male student, two inches shorter than her, approached.

"Yo, Skyscraper-Lita!" He greeted with a teasing grin, much to her chargin. "Beautiful day, huh? How's the weather up in the sky?"

"I told you before, I can't touch the sky. I'm not that tall!" Skyscraper-Lita growled darkly. "Why does everyone keep calling me a giant, anyway?"

The male student laughed, as though it was the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Because you're the tallest student in the entire school! Heck, you might as well be the tallest person in the entire planet. The top side is that you don't eat people."

Lita immediately grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt and pulled him close to her face with the most angriest expression she could ever muster as she yelled, "If I ever was that tall, the very first person I would gladly pick up, crush and eat would be you!"

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" The male student mocked in being terrified, only to really scream when Lita picked him up bodily and then tossed him ten yards from the school grounds all the way to the Princiable's office where he crashed through the window and right on top of the Princiable himself.

That resulted Skyscraper-Lita getting a week of dentention, not allowed to leave the school for home until then. When that week was over, she stormed off into the streets and rather than returning home, she entered the park and leaned against a tree, frustrated that she always gets into trouble all because of being tall. She hated this. She hated being teased for her height.

"I wish I can show them what it's really like to be tall; like the height of a Skyscraper. Then people can stop picking on me." Skyscraper-Lita was saying to herself.

"Did I hear someone make a wish?" A heavenly voice echoed around her, causing Skyscraper-Lita to stand up straight, as in a sparkle of dust, an unfamiliar figure with long blond-hair with a red bow and a golden dress appeared.

"Who're you?" Skyscraper-Lita demanded, getting into defense.

"I am Fairy-God-Mina, who can help those who want revenge against those who tease about their height, weight, looks, ect, and all that." Fairy-God-Mina winked, saying with a dull look, "And given that you're shorter than my last costumer I helped last century, I'd say that you're having problems in being taller than other people right now, right?"

"I'm the tallest student at school." Skyscraper-Lita grumbled, thankful to be called short for once. "I'm so glad that you're the first person I've met to call me short."

Fairy-God-Mina giggled, "Please, the guy I helped out was the same height as a house."

"Too bad no one else would believe that." Skyscraper-Lita sighed, folding her arms to her chest. She then asked, "You said you can help me, right?"

"Absolutely." Fairy-God-Mina nodded, holding out a hand as a tiny seed materalized in her hand, before dropping it into Skyscraper-Lita's palm, saying, "Should you get teased one more time, swallow this seed and it will make you as tall as you want to be. At will, you can also reverse it by simple thinking and return to your normal size."

"Whenever I want?" Skyscraper-Lita asked, sounding hopeful. She then inquired skeptically, "What's the catch?"

Skyscaper-Lita knew that nothing came without a catch, and this sort of thing was almost too good to be true. On the other hand, the temptation of getting her revenge on everyone who called her names due to her height was impossible to resist, but it she had to know the risks before she could even tried in doing something like this.

"You can only prove everyone of this by demostrating it. You can't tell them by just simply telling them." Fairy-God-Mina explained, warningly. "Nope, not a single word, missy! Because if you do, you'll turn into a Gorillia by day and a giant mutant Lizard by night for the rest of your life." which made Skyscraper-Lita sweatdrop.

"Thanks for the warning." Skyscraper-Lita chuckled uneasily. "Did that happen before?"

"Only to five people I helped out who didn't listen. The last guy was lucky to take my advice." Fairy-God-Mina shrugged, dismissively.

Skyscraper-Lita decided to take Fairy-God-Mina's advice and returned home, making sure to remember not to tell anyone and only show them should they push her too hard to avoid in turning into what she would think as King Kong or Godzilla. The next day, she returned to school and things seemed normal at first.

Too bad by after first class it wasn't long before the same guy who got her into trouble approached her, grinning madly.

"Keeping out of trouble, eh, Skyscraper-Lita?" The guy teased, leaning close to the young woman, much to her discomfort, "The tallest Trouble Maker in school. I would say biggest, but that's old school. Get it? Hahaha!" He laughed.

That did it. Skyscraper-Lita had it. Growling in fury, she pushed him back before stepping back a few paces, shouting, "That does it! You crossed the line this time, buster! I'm sick of you being the main person to constantly tease me in being a giant when I'm not! Calling me names and such! I'm sick of everyone in this school and in this town making fun of my height! If you want to see me as a giant, you're gonna get it!"

"Ooooh! What are you gonna do about it?" The male student smirked.

To his surprise, Skyscraper-Lita smirked smugly, as she pulled out the golden seed Fairy-God-Mina gave her yesterday, "You'll see." and while he laughed hysterically over a 'flower seed' being her secret weapon, she tossed it into her mouth and gulped it down.

The instant it landed in her stomach, Skyscraper-Lita could already feel the strange sensation inside her body as she then glowed in golden light, which made the male student stop laughing and just stared, confused at first. Then it happened; she began to grow taller, and taller, and taller, and taller, until finally, she not only towered the entire school, Skyscraper-Lita towered almost all of the buildings except for an actual Skyscraper, being the exact same height as it.

At first stunned by her new giant height, Skyscraper-Lita, now living up to her given name the students called her, grinned as she then gazed down at the now terrified male student who shook. The rest of the school who also saw this gathered around while backing away in awe and terror at the new giantness that was Skyscraper-Lita.

"W-well...now she is Skyscraper-Lita." The male student stuttered, trying not to let his fear get to him.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." The female student with short dark hair that touched her shoulders muttered, "Even if she is always a giantness and has gotten even bigger."

What those two students had said were their biggest mistakes-both literally and figuretively. Because Skyscraper-Lita bend down and while everyone else scattered, she reached out and successfully grabbed both of them in her hand, bringing them to her face as she stood to her full height, grinning evilly.

" _ **You were saying?**_ " Her voice was bellowing and booming, as her captives shivered in fear while trying to wriggle free, but she was too strong. Besides that, as they were very high, if Skyscraper-Lita dropped them, they would no doubt fall to their deaths.

By then, everyone who were the banes of Skyscraper-Lita's existance, all ran away screaming, not wanting to get captured or killed by the giantness should they tease her again.

"Now you done it. You made things worse and everyone will know you are a giant, just like you always were!" The male student tried to muster his courage, and insaulted.

"Are you trying to get us killed, doofus? Skyscraper-Lita could drop us if we continue to insault her!" The female student shouted at the male student.

" _ **I won't drop you, so you don't have to worry about that.**_ " Skyscraper-Lita pointed out, which made both of her captives relax a little. It was brief, however, as she added with a grin, " _ **You do make cute dolls, though. So I'm not letting you go until you apologuise. If you continue to make fun of me, though...**_ " she paused as she licked her lips hungrily.

The female student whimpered while the male student paled. Both of them then cried out in alarm as Skyscraper-Lita then turned and walked from the school and through out the city as everyone else in Neo Tokyo also teased her because of her height. Well, two can play at that game. Even the army that were called in were powerless as they were warned not to call her 'giant' or else they would suffer the penalty.

"Gee, Skyscraper-Lita. Nobody's gonna let you live it up." The male student continued to tease, despite the growing fear that was becoming more and more obvious.

"Please do shut up!" The female student pleaded in a sing-song tone to him, panicking as unlike the idiot that she was stuck with, she heeded Skyscraper-Lita's warning. Both of them cried out as Skyscraper-Lita tightened her grip slightly, which to them was painful.

One helicopter decided to make the foolish path of attempting to take down Skyscraper-Lita who caught it easily in her left hand, bringing it close to her face as she glared at the pilot inside it who leaned back in terror.

" _ **Stop calling me a giant and back off.**_ " She warned them.

"Yes, ma'am." The pilot said quickly.

Skyscraper-Lita then bend down and roughly placed the helicopter to the ground, and while the chopper was quickly wrecked, at least no one died. As she stood up to her full height once more, the rest of the helicopters and war-planes simply just hovered in the air, with sweatdrops forming on the sides. They all then turned tail and fled the scene, the pilots panicking and screaming in terror.

"Dumb boys. What's the matter with guys these days?" The female student groaned with a sweatdrop of her own. So much for being rescued by the army.

"Miss Giantness here should win an academy award, because now people will make a movie based on her." The male student sighed, shaking his head before realising what the female student said and yelled, "Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean what you said!?"

"If you don't quit it, we'll di-EEEIE!" The female student screamed as she and the male student who whimpered were brought up close to Skyscraper-Lita's face once more as her giant green eyes leered at both of them which made the two students shiver and whimper in fear even more.

" _ **I did warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Since you kept on calling me names, despite the fact that I am a giant now, sad to say that your days are over.**_ " Skyscraper-Lita said coldly, and before the two students knew it, she drew them towards her mouth and prepared to engulf them while they screamed in terror.

"Okay, okay! I'm so very, very, very, VERY sorry, Lita! I'll never tease you ever again! I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die! Please don't eat me!" The female student screamed out, pleading for mercy while bursting into tears, crying.

Skyscraper-Lita paused in her attempt to eat them both, gazing down at the female student and, seeing how the captive girl was telling the truth, she then withdrew the male student to her left hand and held him high over her mouth while keeping her grasp on the female student who whimpered.

" _ **Her, I can forgive. YOU, on the other hand...**_ " Skyscraper-Lita said coldy to the male student who shook in fear. When he didn't say anything at first...but then...

"It ain't gonna make much of a difference. Things will go back to normal and everyone will still tease you, Giant-Lita." The male student pointed out, still trying to act tough.

Pause.

" _ **Your funeral.**_ " Skyscraper-Lita simply said, and tossed the doomed young man into her mouth as he screamed in terror, having realised his error far too late and before anyone knew it, she gobbled him up and swallowed the male student up and had become her latest meal.

" _ **So, now you know the punishment if you all tease me about my height again.**_ " Skyscraper-Lita told to pretty much everyone all over the city who coward in fear. " _ **I won't hesitate to do the same to all of you, and don't even think about trying to arrest me either, because I will punish everyone. Is that clear?**_ "

All the people of the city replied and promised in fear that they would never tease her about her height ever again, even as she demostrated that she decided to return to her normal size and letting the female student she captured go home safely.

"Well, then." Skyscraper-Lita said, grinning, as she made the thinking attempt to grow again as the police tried to step forward, "Where were we?" and instantly grew once more when the police tried to arrest her but she was too fast and once again too big.

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

"...So everyone took the hint and Skyscraper-Lita was idiolized as the ruler of Earth, and would suffer the concenquences should they tease her about her height. The End." Lita finished her story, and while her friends gazed at her in shock, to their surprise, she shuddered a little while giggling nervously. "Well, I guess I sort of over-did it."

Brock, who had screamed in utter terror while having placed his hands on his face like a scared girl when he heard the part that the male-student was eaten, whimpered scaredly, "Lita, you're beautiful and awesome in personality and all, and we both have a few things in comman, but sometimes, you're really scary."

"Wait a minute. A seed that makes you grow into a giant? That sounds like a whacked version of the magic beans to grow a beanstalk." Shrek realised, shaking his head as he found Lita's story to be, shocking yes, but also ridiculous.

"Hey, I never said my story was a true story." Lita pointed out, annoyed.

"That kinda sounds like Sakura's thoughts in using the Big Card to stomp onto Tori whenever he called her a dinosaur." Serena said, thoughtfully, before saying to Lita, "Besides which, Lita. If that story was real, I'd never call you a giant. Just kinda taller than most girls, and you definitely showed those three muscle-heads that you don't need muscle to show your strength!"

The brunatte teenager smiled warmly at the Moon Princess who was one of her best friends, and nodded, "Thanks, Serena."

Just then, Brock stood up and began to walk away, quivering slightly.

"Hey, Brock. Where're you going?" Ash asked, noticing this.

"Uh, I-I think I forgot that I need to do something tomorrow. You guys go ahead and continue the contest without me. I'll see you guys later." Brock said weakly.

"Oh, come on, Brock." Lita said, standing up as well, slightly annoyed. "It was only a scary story. You know that I'd never do that to anyone."

"I know, but it's not you that I'm worried about." Brock whimpered, adding, "Team Rocket once stole this Growth-Berries that made Dustox and Cacnea grow into giants briefly back in Seladon City after a Caterpie accidently ate one and turned into a giant too."

Ash flinched, muttering, "Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that." which made everyone glance at each other, eyes wide in realization. According to Ash, Brock, May and Max, that happened when Ash competed against the Battle Frontier.

"Yeah, me too." Max added.

"You based it on that, didn't you, Lita?" Shrek inquired with a smirk.

Lita sweatdropped, before chuckling nervously, "Uh, you know what? I think there was something I forgot that I was meant to do too tomorrow, so I'll go ahead and leave you guys at it. Uh, later!"

With that, both Lita and Brock fled the basement and headed back to their apartments outside of the castle, leaving Serena, Shrek, Donkey, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Rini, Max, Puss, Pinoccio, Pikachu, Piplup, Ash and Dawn left.

"You know, I'm worried what would've happened of Jessie ate one of those berries instead of the Pokemon." Dawn muttered in concern, which made everyone else flinch in horror at the very idea of that if Jessie was still a member of Team Rocket.

"What, you mean you guys are worried that it could happen if we do find some?" Sid asked, incrediously. When the others nodded, he scoffed, "Oh, pfft! That'll never happen."

He then stood up, grabbed a touch and shined it to his face, attempting to look scary as he declared in a scary voice...well, as scary as he could, "Now it's my turn to tell a ghost story!"

Rini and Max both groaned, with the latter complaining, "This isn't the one about the little sloth again, is it, Sid?"

"Most likely." Rini groaned.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

"...And then, the little Sloth heard a scratch...scratch...in the front of his cave," Sid continued half way, in which everyone else was bored. Ash and Serena both nodded off, softly snoring. Rini and Max were right; it was that story again and as such as last time, it was completely boring. Not to mention pathetic.

"And when he got out to see what it was, what do you think he saw?" Sid inquired.

Pinocchio rolled his eyes, "The end of his _lame_ story?"

"No." Sid said, ominously, "It was a vicous, horrible, blood thirsty monster."

"It can't be as horrible as the WEAPONS or the summon Kadaj sent out back in the past 8,000 years ago." Serena sighed, having woken up a when she heard this part, as did Ash who yawned.

Rini yawned, "Sid, we heard this story twice, now. The only reason it was scary the last time was because of a shadow that was behind you at camp three weeks ago."

The sloth glared at the two Moon Princesses, before continuing, "Anyway, this monster had a long, sharp claw..." and while he was saying it, to everyone else's shock, a shadow of a large claw of the monster Sid described in his story was behind him, which made everyone lean back, with Rini, Max, Crash and Eddie whimpering.

"With whisdom sharp teeth..." Sid continued, still oblivious, as now sharp teeth of the monster appeared. "...And his favourate thing to eat, was... _ **CHILDREN!**_ "

"AHHH!" Rini, Max, Crash and Eddie screamed, scared out of their minds as they all ran off from the basement.

"That's not real! It can't be real!" Dawn shrieked as she and Piplup who cried out in panic, also ran away in fright, out of the contest as well.

Sid, still oblivious, said proudly, "And I thought Dawn said she wasn't s...s..." only to trail off worriedly as Serena, Donkey, Pinocchio, Ash and Pikachu pointed behind him, also holding expressions of fear. Sid turned around worriedly as he continued, "...s...scared...?" dropping the flash-light in the process.

There he saw, the shadow of the very monster he'd described in his story, growling and roaring. It was actually real!

" _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ " Sid screamed at the top of his lungs like a girl, and ran off from the basement and out of the contest. In the meantime, a terrified and quivering Serena, and a slightly scared but determined and bold Ash both summoned their Keyblades while Pikachu stood in defense and Puss made to go for his steel, to face against the intrudering monster. Shrek also stood up while Donkey and Pinocchio leaned back a little.

To their surprise, relief and annoyance, however, as the shadow moved, it looked as though it was choaking on something before the thing appeared from behind a broken piece of furniture, revealing that it wasn't a monster at all. It was just Scrat who was choking on the Acorn he was trying to eat. With many failed attempts, he finally coughed the nut out of his mouth, and sighed with relief. Then, a modern-day Squirrel who also appeared in the basement saw the Acorn and squealed happily, taking it and then scampered off.

Seeing this, Scrat screamed in panic before giving chase to get his beloved Acorn back from his new rival. Everyone sighed while both Serena and Ash dismissed their Keyblades and all of them returned to their original positions to continue the contest.

"I think this year's Halloween is more Trick than Treat." Serena muttered, with slight exasperation.

"That's what you said last year. First on Earth, and then here in the Fairy-Tale world when everybody got a fright over these 'Spookables' everybody in the Hundred Acre Wood mentioned." Ash pointed out, but at the same time, he also agreed that there were some scares.

Then again, where'd the fun be if there weren't any scares on Halloween?

* * *

 **A/N: The Hundred Acre Woods in Sailor Moon Continuum is actually near Duloc near the forest about half an hour from Shrek and Fiona's Swamp rather than in the Multiverse, similiar to how Agrabah is in the Orre Region on Earth in this franchise.**

 **I hope I did okay with Lita's story. Next up is Serena's story.**


	4. CH4: Three more Stories to go

**Author's Note: Serena's Story will come after Puss and Donkey's.**

CH4: Three more Stories to go.

"And then there were five. Six if want to include Pikachu." Shrek declared, as things were getting better and better. He had a good feeling that the contest would make him winner anyway, but he also liked a little fun challenge. "Who else wants to step up?"

Puss stood, beginning, "I too have a terrifying tale to tell." but was interrupted when Donkey rushed up to Shrek with a smirk and began his story, "It was a dark and stormy night!" while the Ogre leaned back a little.

* * *

 _Within Puss and Donkey's story._

 _ **BOOTS MOTEL.**_

"Wha-hey! What the...?" Puss asked suddenly, as his mind found himself in the wet spooky woods in a storm, with Donkey by his side, as the latter then pointed at something ahead of them, both of them being soaked by the chilling rain. There stood a giant boot that was turned into a motel with lights on in the middle of the night.

 _ **"And we needed to find us some shelter." Donkey continued back in the real world.**_

As Donkey and Puss approached it, Puss cut the fourth story wall, saying to Donkey, _"It is MY turn to tell a story." Pointing out that he spoke up to tell a scary story first, only for Donkey to shush him._

The door opened to reveal an old lady in a pink dress and...coat thingy with curly hair that sticked upwards. Though she did seem awfully familiar, but Donkey and Puss were both oblivious to this, not sensing any danger from her at all. She did look rather manly in the face, though.

 _ **"The kindly Inn Keeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubbly inside."**_

Standing in front of the Inn Keeper at the Reciption Desk, Donkey requested to her, "My trusty Sidekick here, would love to freshing up."

 _"Sidekick?" Puss repeated, annoyed._

"And I would love some Waffles!" Donkey added, ignoring Puss who stood in front of him.

"We are equals." Puss pointed out with a pouted shrug.

Donkey smirked, "Oh man! Of course we are." then broke the fourth wall and narrated, _**"The noble Donkey reassured his clearly inferior sidekick."**_

 _Puss glared at him(both in the real world and in the story world), growling, "I am getting a little tired of this..." before finding himself in the bathroom with a shower cap on his head and the shower curtains giving him privacy._

 _ **"But before Puss could finish his thought, he decided to take a well deserved Tongue Bath." Donkey continued.**_

Puss stuttered a little in confusion, wondering how in the world he got here, before shrugging it off and said, "Well, as long as I'm here." and began to clean himself up the way all cats would...only for fail to realise until it was too late that someone was behind him.

 _ **"But right then, danger came from behind. Bling, Bling, Bling!"**_

(Right on cue for the music from "Psycho" played in the background)

The old Lady drew back the curtains with a knife in hand, and by the time Puss turned around, he couldn't scream and the next thing that happened, pieces of fur were sucked down the drain of the bath-tub and Puss was dead.

* * *

"Da-dum, Da-dum! Da-Dum, Da-Dum!" Donkey said ominously with the sound effects which made his friends more dumbfounded then scared. He then concluded the story, "And Puss was never seen again. Ha-ha! The End."

"No!" Puss protested, before taking over the story stubbonly, "That's not how the story goes."

* * *

 _"I was well aware of the approaching danger, and went for my steel!"_

While he cleaned himself up, he felt the fur behind his neck tickle and picked up sounds of approaching footsteps and immediately knew that something was wrong. Puss then went for his steel and drew back the curtains to reveal the old lady who was about to stab him and he was about to block the attempt, when...

"Don't worry, little buddy!" Donkey's voice called out, and he suddenly came barreling the door, knocking the entire thing down right on top of the old lady, briefly squashing her to the bathroom floor while he said to Puss heroically, "I'm here to save you!"

Puss groaned while getting out of the tub, while in reality, he groaned in exasperation, _"Ooh! You're killing."_

Donkey gasped as he stepped off the broken door which revealed that not only was the old lady alright, relatively speaking, but it wasn't an old lady at all. The wig came off to reveal a familiar and unwanted man who was holding a familiar magical wand in his left hand.

 _ **"It was Prince Charming! He was packing heat and he wanted revenge!"**_

"I want revenge!" Prince Charming pouted like a small child.

 _ **"He said and before anyone could do anything...Ka-blam!"**_

Charming thrusted the wand out towards Puss as purple electricity zapped at the feline who cat-shrieked as he was hit and completely disintegrated, leaving a sorch mark on the bathroom wall and the show-cap having fallen off in the process.

* * *

"It was awful and terrible and really, really scary!" Donkey tried again to conclude the story.

Puss, shocked, then demanded in near anger, "What? No! Go back!"

* * *

(Rewinding back to before Puss was zapped)

 _"Although Charming was fast, I was swift enough to repel the attack and leap to safety!"_

Puss repeled the attack with his steel before knocking the rest of the magic away before leaping out of the way to avoid another collision.

 _ **"Which was exactly what he wanted you to do." Donkey pointed out with a knowing smirk.**_

Getting Donkey's warning of what was underneath him, Puss groaned in realization as he landed right on top of a painted target and suddenly both of them had a bad feeling where this was going, especially since Charming approached a lever and grinned evilly that Puss had stupidly been caught right into his trap.

 _ **"Charming laughed just like a crazed manic."**_

"Hahahahaha!" Charming laughed, and pulled the lever. The trap door opened up beneath Puss who fell into darkness-like crazed theme park in which he finally falls into darkness of a Charming head dummy on the wall which seemed to have eaten him alive.

 _Puss suddenly appeared right in front of it as though it was a wall behind him and not a trap door, quickly correcting as he stumbled a bit to try and not make the story end with him to his death, "No no no no no. I'm sorry, but I could never let that happen to me. So instead..I...I woke up!"_

Puss, finding himself in bed and dressed in blue pajamas with a matching sleeping cap bolted upright and sighed in relief, while in the real world he narrated, _"Yes, that's right. It was all a dream."_

 _ **"You mean a nightmare." Donkey corrected.**_

Suddenly, to Puss' bewilderment, Donkey appeared while opening a door from the ceiling and was standing upside down over Puss's head. Donkey then pointed out to his companion, "You know you're on the ceiling, right?"

The entire room then turned around, like, literally, as it was revealed that Puss, the bed and the side table were the ones who were upside down. With 1.5 second fall, the bed tipped over and crashed onto the floor, burying Puss underneath the now still upside down bed which was now on the floor and not on the ceiling.

 _"I will get you for this." Puss hissed, even though his voice was slightly muffled._

Suddenly everything was completely dark and in pitch blackness. The only things that could be seen were Donkey and Puss's eyes and nothing else. Think of the Realm of Darkness or a black blank piece of paper black.

 _ **"Oh! And then the lights went out. It was horrible and sad how Puss pleaded for mercy!"**_

 _"Mercy? Please." Puss scoffed, annoyed. He suddenly had a good idea how to get his own little revenge on his annoying companion in the story and waited for the right moment._

 _ **"Said Puss with his last, dying breath." Donkey continued...**_ Only to find himself in the bath tub, with a shower cap on his head, which made him completely confused in the real world.

 _"But, when the lights come back on, it was the donkey who was taking a shower."_

 _ **"Oh my goodness! Why would I do that?" Donkey asked.**_

 _Puss laughed, twisting the earlier version of the bathroom incident, "_ " _Ha-ha! And right behind, there was, danger."_

When he heard storming coming from behnid, Donkey rolled his eyes in annoyance as he wondered who was disturbing him on his piece and quiet, "Oh man." but as he drew back the shower curtains, his eyes widened in terror as something completely terrifying and huge stood there.

 _"You were paralyzed!"_

Donkey screamed in a girl's terrified scream; literally.

 _"It was Donkey-Eating Waffle! It was packing heat, and it wanted revenge!"_

The giant Donkey-Eating Waffle, which was also holding a fork and a knife, roared at him, " **I WANT REVENGE!** "

Donkey then made a run for it, but found himself on a plate all of the sudden, which was covered in melted butter, while Puss continued on narrating, _"The Donkey ran! But how far can you run, when you're on a plate covered in butter, wearing a pink tutu."_ which suddenly, a pink tutu appeared on Donkey who yelped as he saw this.

 _"And a sombrero."_

A sombrero suddenly appeared on Donkey who yelped at this.

 _"And a Banana brassiere!"_

A Banana-brassiere then appeared on Donkey's chest as he yelped once more. To his horror, the Giant Waffle appeared right behind him, grinning.

 _"And about to be eaten alive!"_

As the giant Waffle picked up the plate and slowly began to tip it, Donkey pleaded for mercy, "Noooo! Please, please! I'll switch to Pancakes!" but they then it was too late as all he could do was scream while he was tipped backwards and he slid right into the donkey-eating Waffle's giant mouth and was swallowed up completely.

" **Num, num, num!** " The Waffle gobbled, enjoying the sastifying delicious revenge.

 _Puss then stepped forward and concluded evilly, "And the Donkey was never seen again. Hoo hoo hah hah hah hah hah!" He laughed manically._ But he stopped as Donkey emerged from the mouth of the Waffle, holding it open, with a smirk on his face.

 _ **"But what Puss didn't know was right behind was the one thing he feared more than anything else." Donkey said, almost twice as evilly.**_

 _"No, you wouldn't." Puss said, starting to get very nervous as he realised where Donkey was going and hoped that he was wrong._

 _ **"I would." Donkey said, still grinning.**_

 _"You didn't...!" Puss pleaded, as his hopes were being sucked down completely._

 _ **"I did!"**_

 _"No!" Puss pleaded, in horror. "Anything but that!"_ until he felt the dreaded and horriblecold and wet water sprinkle onto his face as he screamed, " _NO!_ "

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

In reality, it was Pinocchio who was spraying water from a squirter onto Puss who shrieked, " _ **Meow!**_ " and ran away on all fours right out of the basement and made his way home, unaware of Donkey's smug grin.

Serena, Ash, Pikachu and Shrek watched Puss run towards the door in a matter of just one or two seconds, before all four of them gave both Donkey and Pinocchio an annoyed and skeptical look as they realised that the two of them had plotted their team work in order to scare Puss out of the contest.

"The End." Donkey concluded as he handed a dollar bill, most likely from Earth, to Pinocchio who pocketed his new cash(with the sound of a cash register dinging in the background).

"That's called cheating, you know." Ash pointed out dully.

Donkey scoffed, "It worked, didn't it?"

Serena shook her head, before holding up her hand and declared, "Okay! My turn to tell a scary story!" which made everyone else gaze at her this time with dull looks. This made her sweatdrop in confusion, "What? What are you guys looking at?"

"Serena, you probably don't even know how to tell a scary story. The only thing you came up with that was scary was finding Vincent at the ShinRa Manor 8,000 years ago before you and the others realised he wasn't even a vampire." Ash told her knowingly.

"Hey!" Serena pouted, "That's ancient history. Besides, you and I both know that Vincent's a real cool friend, and what I'm gonna tell is not the ridiculous Stolen Kidney. That story's lame, even in my opinion. What I'm about to tell is really scary."

"I bet the story I'll be telling will be scarier than yours." The eleven year old boy smirked.

"Anyway," Serena quickly said, ignoring her friend. "In an old house that was in a need of renovating seemed in better nick than most would say, near a town that, believe it or not, was very suspicious...they say that whenever the house is burnt to the ground, it suddenly rebuilds itself...and the couple that just moved in were always very mysterious."

* * *

 _Within Serena's Story..._

 _ **NEVER DELIVER MILK.**_

 _"It was so mysterious, that everyone was convinced that there were ghosts that were the cause for all of this, so they couldn't dare to go in...until one day..."_

A teenage young girl, fifteen years of age with long blond hair that was tied up in two small buns at the top and two loose tails that hanged, named Serena, stared at her mother Ikuo in horror at what she just heard.

"You want me to deliver milk to that place!?" Serena shrieked in the dining room of their home.

"Oh, Serena. It's only for a day. It won't be that bad." Ikuo told her.

The teenager shook her head, going into a frantic panic, "Mother! This is the mysterious house that always burns down and then suddenly recompletes next day every single time! And the couple that live there are always so weird. I heard rumors that whenever they have visitors, the mother gives birth, only for the baby to be taken away, and then at moonlight the visitors kill the poor thing and then eat it and then the house always sets itself on fire."

Serena shook violently, "I'm not going in there! It's too horrible!" before crying hysterically while she let loose tears that flowed out like waterfalls.

Her mother sweatdropped, before shoving the container of twelve bottles of mikle into Serena's hands and then pushed her by the back out of the door while saying, "That's all just superstitious nonesense. You know that."

"But Mom...we've only been here in our new house for two months. We're new to this and the way I've heard it from everyone else, I'm willing to believe them." Serena protested while trying to use her heels to stop her mother from pushing her out of the door. It was futile, unfortunately, and the next thing Serena knew, she was outside of the door after having been pushed.

"Just go and deliver the milk. I'll see you afterwards." Ikuo told her and slammed the door shut, as her tone had the finalized voice that left no more room for argument.

Serena just sweatdropped nervously, before saying in deadpanned defeat, "You mean in the afterlife."

Fifteen minutes later, Serena followed the path towards the renovated house that was up on a hill, as the sun began to set, the autumm leaves falling from the trees which made them sharp, pointy, their brances looking like claws of monsters which made the entire area even more scary. She then flinched as the sound of a wolf's howl echoed through the air, and Serena cringed, looking side to side nervously, getting more and more scared by the second.

"Great, not only I'm stuck going to a haunted house, now I have to worry about wolves around here too." Serena grumbled, and began to continue her short journey only to freeze and flinch as the very place she was forced to go to was right in front of her. It looked old, spooky, and while it was being renovated, tale signs of broken pipes and broken wood were shown, and the attic stood towering the entire area that looked like of that of an evil enchanted castle.

Dead oak trees stood eerily in front of the house. Paint was chipping off of the sides. The roof looked like it would cave in anytime and many of the windows were cracked or broken. The lawn was dead and the pavement running up to the front was cracked.

The teenaged young woman shuddered, eyes wide comically with the bottom eye-lid of her left eye twitching. "It's a lot spookier than I thought." She quivered.

Already in her panicked state, the howling of the wolves echoed the air again, and it seemed to be closer. Or put it this way, her mind was playing tricks on her. Serena, thinking that the wolves were behind her, shrieked before running right towards the house and without thinking, yanked the door open before leaping inside and slammed it shut behind her to prevent herself from being eaten by the carnivores.

Serena sighed in relief, before realising where she was and flinched that she just bursted into someone else's house without even knocking or asking for help. Whimpering as she looked around the spooky joint, it was seemingly dark and ominous. The pictures on the walls couldn't even be recognized they were so covered in dust. An old organ stood about 20 feet away with about six inches of dust on top. The floor itself was equally dusty. Up ahead was a window, and from the looks of it, the kitchen was still in renovation.

She heard creaking above her, and saw footprints on the stairs, and there were several of them. Serena then weakly and nervously giggled while carefully placing the bottles of milk onto the floor, saying, "Well, the milk's here, it's still daylight. I think I'll just let myself out and go home."

But as she turned to leave and then run like mad to avoid the wolves in order to get home, when Serena reached the door and pulled the handle, nothing happened. No matter how many times she tried to either pull or push the door open, it was locked.

Which meant that she was trapped.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Serena fearfully whimpered.

The moment she said that, Serena then heard voices coming from behind her. She spun quickly and flinched as what appeared to be a bunch of normal people, as they slowly approached, they opened their mouths to reveal wisdom sharp teeth that looked fitted to a shark and they were sounding all moaning.

"AAHHHH!" Serena screamed hysterically in horror, before doing the next best thing she could think off; she scrambled up the stairs as the monsterous people slowly followed.

But as she made it to the top, Serena froze as in front of her, a man, close to his thirties, stood their in front of her, holding an infant baby in his arms. His eyes looked all dull and mysterious and Serena could've sworn her heart froze at the sight of both of them.

"You were waiting to see my child, weren't you?" The man said, too pleasently for Serena's liking.

Whimpering fearfully, Serena then flinched when the people behind her were almost at the top and whirled around to see them. Screaming again, Serena just ran past the man and the baby without thinking and raced into the bedroom only to realise that the door was broken open and was nearly knocked over when a woman, about the same age as the man, was shouting.

"Give me back my child!" The mother was shouting, and to Serena's horror, the woman was holding an axe and a lighter, looking ready to put it on fire.

"I have nothing to do with it! The baby's out there!" Serena cried out hysterically before racing to the door next to the bed and slammed it shut behind her. She could hear the woman screaming in anger and despite Serena's attempts to cover her ears to block out the noise, nothing could block out the sounds of blood spilling, teeth munching on flesh, crushing the bones of someone smaller than them, the axe hacking and chopping hundreds of pieces of a human body into pieces, the screaming agony from the mother.

Serena began to cry as she wailed, "I wanna go home!"

Just then, she heard a growl from the ceiling. Serena looked up and flinched in horror, as a slimy and disgusting Zombie with rotting flesh was crawling towards her. She screamed hysterically before leaping up and once again opened the door before slamming it shut behind her, only to scream louder as fire from the hallway began to spread right into the bedroom rapidly and she could hear the agonized screams coming from the couple.

Not wanting to die, she then noticed a window to her right and in her panic, picked up a chair and tossed it, smashing the window open which allowed her to run towards it and without looking back, she took a big leap and fell, screaming from the burning house. Fortunately, she survived her fall as she landed into the bushes below, even though it was slightly prickly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Serena complained, before pulling herself out of the bushes, and hurriedly ran before the fire could reach her. She ran around the burning house and successfully back onto the path before tripping and fell forward.

The terrified teenager turned back and whimpered as the house was quickly engulfed up in flames as the sun had set and the moon began to rise. Not willing to stay around for that, Serena scampered up and ran away all the way home.

Ignoring her worried mother's questions, Serena raced to her bedroom and hid beneath the quilt of the blankets, shouting, "I am never delivering Milk ever again!"

Serena had survived her ordeal, and despite Ikuo not believing her story, she allowed her daughter to take up another job in storing bread on the shelves of a bakery. As for the house, the missing people who went there were reported missing and the house had mysteriously been rebuild the next day, which proved to Serena that all those stories were indeed true.

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

"Aaaah!" Ash screamed as he and Pikachu both ran away in fright, leaving the basement and out of the castle to return back to their apartment where Brock would no doubt be waiting.

Serena sweatdropped, while concluding softly in confusion, "...The...End?"

"I'm pretty sure you based that on the horror movie that came out on Earth last week." Shrek said to his friend, skeptically.

"Yeah, that movie was scary enough, but your version was less scary than that." Donkey nodded in agreement.

"Didn't Ash and Pikachu go into deserted houses more than any of us back on Earth before he met us?" Pinocchio asked.

"I guess that's why he and Pikachu bailed out like that." Serena shrugged, also having recalled in being told of those kind of incidents by Ash and Pikachu. "On the other hand most of us went to the Tower of Terror in the Kanto Region too, which was their, Misty and Brock's second time there."

Shrek thought about it, then decided to let it slide and asked, "Who's next in our little contest?"

Serena then blinked and asked to her Brother-in-Law-Once-removed, "Hey, aren't we forgetting something?"

Realising that Serena was right, Shrek looked underneath his chair while asking the others, "Oh! Has anyone seen the mice?"

* * *

Back at the Swamp, as it turned out, the three blind mice were left behind, because since one) they were repeatedly walking on the spinning wheel-table, and two) because they are BLIND!

"Are we there yet?" One of them asked.

* * *

 **A/N: I sort of based Serena's Story on the horror film "Mother!" which I only read up about in Wikipedia, which was terrifying enough and offically decided to NEVER watch it at all.**

 **See you in the final chapter which is in the next chapter.**


	5. FINAL CH: The Winner is

**Author's Note: Here it is! The last chapter! Oh, by the way. For those who read "Life FAR from Normal" Halloween chapters, you'll most likely recongise Shrek's story.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

FINAL CH: The Winner is...

 _Back in Duloc..._

When everyone realised that the three Blind Mice were most likely gone back home unknowingly, and since there was only four of them left, Shrek decided that it was his turn and he had a pretty good idea how his story will go.

"Okay. I think it's time for a story that's _actually_ scary." Shrek told them.

Donkey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Serena clears her throat, stating while saying to him sternly, "Hold on. You had your turn."

"Thanks, Serena." Shrek whispered. Then he began, "Now then. Something beyond comprehension was happening to a little boy..."

* * *

 _Within Shrek's Story..._

 _ **The Shreksorcist.**_

 _"...On this street, in this house. A man had come as a last resort...(_ Glass smashing as a toy box is flown out of the window where a figure stood, but it thankfully missed _) because, no one else would go near the place."_

Inside the house which was owned by a toy maker, the owner, Geppetto, shuddered as someone knocked on his door which was latched. Holding a candle, he opened it slightly and from outside, was an Ogre(Shrek, of course), with a stern and terrifying expression.

"Gah!" Geppetto gasped.

"I hear you were expecting me." Shrek said, ominously.

Dumbfounded and shocked, Geppetto began asking, "You are the...?"

"That's right. I am..." Shrek paused dramatically for a few tensed moments, before finishing softly, "The babysitter." and lightning flashed behind him in the dark night sky.

Slightly smiling in gratefulness, Geppetto said nervously, "Yes, sir, yes. Thank goodness you've come." opening the door completely to allow Shrek to enter. Once he did, Shrek briefly noticed a cat eating a pet gold-fish before jumping off the chair and running off. Well, that was disturbing, the babysitter thought.

"My boy," Geppetto began explaining, "I don't know what's gotten into him. I have never seen anything like it."

"Trust me, buddy. I've got three little Ogres at home." Shrek replied easily. "This will be a piece of cake."

Just then, from the bedroom on the upper floor, Shrek and Geppetto heard an unusual boy's voice saying creepily, "Father..." before it spoke something in complete gibberish...then...

"FATHER!" The boy shrieked demandedly, which almost made all of the clocks freeze completely; like, literally.

"O...kay then." Shrek muttered, a bit creeped out. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"Look, I'm-a tell you, I tried every trick in the book." Geppetto told him, desperately as he held up a child's storybook and showed it to Shrek. "You see?"

Shrek read the cover which also had a female goose wearing a hat and carrying a cane with mountains behind her, confused, " _"Once Upon a Time-Out"_?" before rolling his eyes as he sighed, "Oh, come on, now. You're gonna listen to a goose?"

As Shrek made his way up the stairs to solve the problem himself, Geppetto quickly followed while continuing, "Please, you...you don't understand. It's like he's-a two different people."

"What your kid needs is discipline, not a bunch of psychological mumble-jumble." Shrek told him, expertly as the duo made it to the top level. "You just gotta walk in there, look at him in the eye, and show him who's..."

Before he could finish, however, Shrek paused when he saw was not a normal little boy as he was expecting. It was a living, moving and seemingly crazed little puppet boy(Pinocchio) who was flipping-sommer-saulting on the bed like a seal, blabbering in gibberish. Well, that explained why Geppetto had called.

"Please tell he's an only child." Shrek muttered, now wondering if even he's capable in solving this very unusual problem while approaching the bed, with the boy's father behind him.

Pinocchio by then was now lying on his back, his legs lifting up in the air and moving as though he was riding a bicycle while saying randomly, "Bubblegum Fishcakes. Ba ba boo!"

"Um...hello." Shrek greeted, uneasily. This was getting creepier and creepier by the second, and he isn't usually scared of anything much.

Pinocchio then sat up, and his entire head spun around and around in circles as he mumbled, "Whoooo!" with his eyes also spinning as a result.

"Well, here's your problem." Shrek shrugged to Geppetto. "His head's not screwed on right." before carefully grasping the boy's head to make it stop turning before holding him by the body.

Unexpectedly, Pinocchio said randomly, "When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff."

Deciding not to question on that random comment, Shrek instead replied while looking at him in the eye, "Well, I wish for a nice, quiet evening where you go to sleep and I raid the icebox."

"Okay." Pinocchio said, before suddenly started kicking at Shrek's face repeatedly while the Ogre cried out before he was then forced to let go and surprisingly sent briefly sent flying backwards where he crashed onto the ground, while Pinocchio then layed onto the bed and was suddenly seemingly sound asleep.

' _Strong kid._ ' Shrek thought to himself while recovering, and as he stood up, he then thought that things had quickly calmed down by having looked at the puppet boy in the eye.

"See? That was easy." Shrek said, before turning to face Geppetto again, giving him instructions about parenting, "It's like I always say; When it comes to good parenting, you have to be fair but firm. You just show him that you mean business..."

As he was saying this, Shrek was unaware that Pinocchio was suddenly hovering into the air towards the ceiling, which was the sudden strings that was pulling him up. When Geppetto, who noticed, pointed behind him shakily, Shrek quickly asked in not surprised realization, "...And he's out of bed again, isn't he?"

Shrek turned and saw that he was right, and on top of that, Pinocchio was dully drooling in the process. Sighing as he pulled out a pair of sissors from his brief case, he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the strings, "You never have this problem with sock puppets."

He cut the strings which caused Pinocchio to tumble and fall back onto the bed, and as the boy recovered, Shrek put the sissors away.

"All right, what's this all about?" Shrek demanded, grabbing the kid again.

"Voices." Pinocchio answered, seemingly back to normal.

"Voices?" Shrek asked, dumbfounded. What was the kid talking about?

"Uh-huh. In here." The young puppet pointed at his head while rolling his eyes and continued, beginning to act creepy again, "Telling me what to _dooooo_."

Shrek let go and leaned back slightly, repeating as he tried to get this straight and it was starting to make a creepy kind of sense but it was creepily weird at the same time. "You have voices...inside your head."

"Sometimes."

Shrek then crouched down slightly and asked carefully, "And, what kind of things, do they tell you to do?" only for Pinocchio to vomit like a shooting water-hydro-pump onto Shrek, forcing the ogre to stumble backwards against a wall. Soon, the vomiting stops, and Shrek was covered in brown-red like gross, disgusting slime what was worse than mud, poop and sour-milk all together.

While groaning in disgust, Shrek then tried to catch Pinocchio who was once again out of bed and was now a crazy dance and kicking Shrek in the process, the puppet randomly saying, "The early bird catches the worm!"

"What's gotten into this kid?" Shrek asked, and tried and failed to catch the kid, "Hey-Ow!" and was kicked in the face once more. Even his own children aren't this bad! Not only that, Pinocchio was too fast.

Geppetto then held up the "Once Upon a Time-Out" book and suggested as he decided to give advice, "Maybe you sing him a little song."

After failing several attempts, Shrek, growing frustrated, asked in sheer annoyance to the crazy kid's father, "Do I look like the kind of guy that knows a lullaby?"

This catches Pinocchio's attention and he yelled up to Shrek, "SING!"

 _A few minutes later..._

Shrek was now holding Pinocchio in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth like a little baby, reluctantedly singing, " _~Lullaby and goodnight, Close your big creepy eyes, If you sleep, Away I'll creep, And get out of here alive~_ "

Finally, it seemed to have settled Pinocchio down who was now sleeping like a baby in Shrek's arms, even sucking his wooden thumb. Shrek relaxed and softened, even cooing at this, before whispering to Geppetto, "You know, once you've passed all of the splinters and rope burns, he's actually kinda cute."

But as he looked down to his arms, to his shock, Pinocchio disappeared again!

"Now where did he go?" Shrek asked, looking for any signs of the kid. As he looked at Geppetto, the old man was hiding behind the bed and pointed up to the ceiling nervously. Shrek followed the gaze and saw that Pinocchio was climbing up the wall and hanged onto the ceiling like a spider.

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." Pinocchio said randomly and creepily, turning his head backwards and it was really starting to creep the babysitter out.

Shrek just stood there, dumbfounded, before mumbling, "Now, there's something you don't get to see everyday."

Suddenly, Shrek was caught off guard as Pinocchio landed on his face, attacking him while babbling in gibberish, pulling Shrek's ears as the Ogre cried out, "Get 'im off! Get 'im off!" while Pinoccio crawled all over Shrek's body. Shrek finally managed to get a grip on the puppet's arms, only to be kicked in the...nuts.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shrek screamed in pain, as he held his sore sensitive spot, letting Pinocchio down, and moaned, "Oooohhh." Shrek then glared at Pinoccio who then pretended to look innocent.

That does it. That crossed the line and Shrek has had enough of this frustrating nonesense!

Soon he chased the puppet, yelling angrily, "Come back here, you!"

"I regret nothing!" Pinocchio cried out as he suddenly shot himself out of the window, and fell and tumbled and bounced down down the stairs in the streets, yelping each time he hit the stairs. Finally after like five minutes, Pinocchio lands at the bottom of the streets, as four couples noticed and walked away from the strange sight.

' _Wow. What a ride._ ' Pinocchio thought to himself, dazed and felt something wriggle in his wooden earhole. As he sat up, he bonked himself on the head to clear it, and as soon as he stopped, something plopped out and landed on the ground. Once his head was finally clear for the first time in ages, something small and creepy wearing a hat and holding an umbrella recovered from an unexpected landing.

Terrified, Pinocchio shrieked, "Ew! I'm too young to have Cockcrouches!"

To his surprise, the little bug who put his hat back on, pointed out in human language, "I'm no Cockcrouch, Pinocchio. I'm a Cricket."

"You were the voice in my head this whole time?" Pinocchio asked, incrediously as the voice was strikingly familiar from the Cricket. So that little Cricket went into his head and told him to do all those crazy things for the entire time? Well, that explained how the voice got into his head in the first place. The question was...why?

"That's right!" The Cricket replied, explaining as though this was a walk in the park, "I'm the one who was putting all those thoughts in your noggin. I'm your conscience, and as long as you let me, I'll always be in-"

He was cut off when Pinocchio, no longer wanting any of this, instantly stomped his foot onto the cricket, squashing him in the process and killing him.

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

Thunder boomed and lighting flashed once again as there was brief silence in the room with the gang. Even Pinocchio was getting slightly nervous. Now that was a scary story but he tried not to show it.

"The End." Shrek concluded.

Even though Pinocchio was fully aware of his Multiverse Counterpart who unlike himself, had turned into a real boy while his own conscience, Jiminy Cricket was now living in Disney Castle with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy after the defeat of Organization XIII three months earlier, he never met his own Jiminy Cricket and now hearing Shrek's story made him glad for it.

"Uh-uh...that wasn't me. I never had any bugs in my head!" Pinocchio chuckled nervously, before adding, "Ask anyone."

Seeing how Pinocchio was telling the truth since his nose didn't grow, Shrek smirked as he suggested, "Okay then. Why don't we start by asking, your conscience!" as he held out his hand, and revealed a normal cricket sitting innocently on his palm. The little cricket chirped.

That was enough for Pinocchio to finally lose his courage.

"AAAAH!" The little puppet screamed hysterically and ran away, through the door, making a shape of himself running freaked out. The others just sat there in slight dumbfounded silence for a few seconds. Boy, he was very fast.

"Uh, now who's cheating?" Donkey asked as he realised that Shrek had done that on purpose, while the said latter ate the Cricket.

Serena by then, recovered as she realised that she and her two friends were the only ones left and said, shrugging, "Well, looks like it's just the three of us."

By this realization, and not even the slightest afraid, Donkey smirked proudly, "Go ahead, guys. There ain't nothing you can say that can scare me."

"Oh well." Shrek shrugged, as all three of them had their turns and they were the only competitors left and the contest was seemingly over, he relaxed in the chair and continued, ominously, "I suppose there's nothing left to do but sit here in the dark...and wait for the ghost."

"Ghost?" Serena and Donkey asked, shrinking back a little. "What ghost?"

"Farquaad's ghost, of course." Shrek answered, before adding to Donkey now that he thought about how Farquaad died in the first place almost two years ago, "As the matter the fact, if I remember correctly, I believe _you_ had an hand of his untimely demise."

Hey man. That was an accident." Donkey pointed out, "Besides, all that Ghost stuff is just an urban legend here in our world. You know that."

"Is it?" Shrek questioned with a smirk.

Suddenly, an ghostly wind sound was heard, as a mysterious eerie breeze is felt, and the broken chandeliers in the basement begin the move all by themselves, making Donkey and Serena a bit spooked out, but both are determinded to stay brave, though it was a tad difficult.

"T-That was nothing." Serena said, giggling weakly, "I-it's just the wind. Heh heh heh..." and Donkey grinned nervously in agreement.

" _ **Donkey!**_ " A sudden mysterious, deep and spooky voice spoke within the winds, slightly freaking Serena and Donkey out even more.

"And apparently, it knows my name!" Donkey added.

Suddenly, old chairs, and other old furniture start to move and slide in high speed all by themselves, making Serena and Donkey more nervous, but both determinded to see that it is just an illusion or a Halloween trick.

"That's very funny, Shrek. But I know it's you doin' this." Donkey tried to say.

To his and Serena's shock, Shrek was just as stunned at the ghostly happenings that was going on in the basement as he held his hands up in defense while pointing out to Donkey, "Hey, I-I'm standing right here with you and Meat-Ball head, Donkey."

Soon, old chests moved as well, and when the lightning flashed and the thunder was heard, the picture of Farquaad smiling suddenly turned into a frown of anger. Soon, the furniture floated and hovered in the air as though a haunted curse was being casted.

"No way!" Donkey denied, though he was rapidly losing his nerve by the second but still remained stubborn. "This basement is not haunted by a ghost, and when the sun comes up, Donkey will be the new king of..." until he felt a pressence behind him and a shocked and horrified expressions from his two friends as Serena pointed with a shaking finger.

"...It's right behind me, isn't it?" Donkey whimpered, and when he turned, an old Knight's armor suddenly stood up all on it's own, putting the helmet on the shoulder parts. Donkey yelped and slightly backed up. The spirit-less knight then removed the mask of the helmet, revealing two glowing yellow eyes that matched that of a heartless.

" _ **Donkey!**_ " The ghostly-Knight bellowed, matching that of the voice that the others heard just moments ago, slowly moving towards Donkey like a zombie.

That did it. Donkey admitted defeat and yelled in terror, "Oh my goodness!" He quickly turned heel and ran away while screaming at the top of his lungs. What he failed to realize that it was all just a Halloween prank because both Shrek and Serena were laughing their heads off, tears of laughter forming at the corner of their eyes. They both then calmed down and wiped their tears away.

"Did you see the look on his face? That was totally priceless!" Serena said with a grin while sharing a High-Five with Shrek at their successful work.

"Well, that's what I call a Knight to remember." Shrek admitted, as he pointed at the knight in which the eyes reveal themselves as fireflies who flew away.

Serena, still smirking, then glanced around the room and asked casually, "What do'ya guys say we scare ourselves up some Aunt Didi's Pumpkin Pie?"

" **I say...** Grab the Kids and let's get going." Fiona came around the corner while lowering the horn she was using to sound like a male ghost. Following her were Darien, Manny, Ellie and Diego who all let go of the ropes that were attatched to the furniture that were held up in the dark to make it as though they were floating. Everyone laughed at the success of their teamed up Halloween prank, while Shrek pulled the top of the armor off, revealing Fergus and Felicia having been in the legs to move it, and shook out Farkle from the top part as the baby landed safely in his father's hand.

"And that's why we're the Kings of Halloween." Shrek declared, smirking.

"With some assistance from the Halloween jokers." Manny added with a cheeky grin.

Ellie giggled while saying, "He was so scared. You probably won't see him for at least three weeks."

"So, Fiona. What else do you have in your bag of Halloween tricks?" Diego asked, deciding to join in the Ogre family's fun of pranking tonight.

"Hmmm..." Fiona thought, before pulling out a carten of seven eggs, saying, "I've got seven eggs."

"One for each person?" Darien asked, cheekily.

Serena grinned evilly, "Perfect."

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

Serena, Shrek, Darien, Fiona, Manny, Ellie, Diego and the Ogre Babies were hiding behind a rock as the shadows of the Seven Dwarfs carrying a shovel and a jacko-lanturn each approached without knowing the ten of the others there, while whistling for song.

Shrek turned to his family and friends, and whispered with a smirk, "I love this holiday."

Then, the group cheekily tossed the Eggs at the Seven Dwarfs who were splattered with Egg Yokes and were now having the worst night of their lives.

"Oh, that's nice!" One of them said sarcastically.

"I am not happy!" Grumpy yelled out.

Yep. Halloween Pranks never get old.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Yet the Sailor Team's adventures continue  
In...  
"Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs"**_

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished!..and on Friday the 13th too...is that a bad thing? Oh well, I'll be busy this weekend and hopefully update one of my other stories during next week or start on the prequel Halloween Story.**

 **Still three weeks early but...Happy Halloween!**


End file.
